


Firsts

by queenofhunter93



Series: Shadowhunter AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunter AU, Shadowhunter Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Vampire Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhunter93/pseuds/queenofhunter93
Summary: Junmyeon went through a lot of firsts with Yifan.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Shadowhunter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770874
Kudos: 23





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my livejournal.

Ever since Junmyeon was little, Junmyeon had always wanted to become a member of the Council. His father, Kim Youngwoon, was the Consul, and his other father, Kim Jungsoo was the Inquisitor. After he was of age, he dutifully attended every Clave meetings. Most of his fathers’ colleagues had praised him for being very active in Clave meetings, giving relevant opinions that, more often than not, helped the Clave to finish their problems.

Kim Junmyeon was, pretty much, the perfect son of the Kim family. His whole family treated him as if he was a very precious jewel. Junmyeon was born with a fair skin and a very innocent face. Not to mention his tendency to faint after rigorous trainings or battles since he was prone to low blood pressure. After dyeing his hair blond, he looked even more vulnerable and angelic, or so Jongdae said. Even his youngest brother, Jongin, couldn't help but feel the need to protect his second oldest brother.

Junmyeon had no irk with Downworlders, but he would rather not associate with them. Sure, there was the occasional visit from Do Kyungsoo, a warlock who had been good friends with his family for centuries, and sometimes Minseok got a visit or two from a beautiful werewolf named Luhan. But that was it. The less Downworlder in the Institute, the better.

But one particular Downworlder had taken his interest. Wu Yifan, the leader of the Wu clan, was a roughly 600 years-old vampire who resided in Seoul after moving with his clan from Guangzhou, China.

Junmyeon first met him when he went on an individual mission and was ambushed by around four Drevak demons. Junmyeon, being a Shadowhunter with a reputation to uphold, decided against calling for help (which was stupid). Yifan and his second-in-command were out hunting when they saw Junmyeon lying on the ground, trying his best to fend off two Drevak demons that were trying to bite him. Drevak demon bites were very poisonous, despite the fact that they were pretty idiotic. But when you were on your own, and you were up against around three to four Drevak demons with no backup, you were pretty much dead.

Junmyeon felt his body weaken suddenly. The arms he used to fend off the Drevaks were slowly losing strength. Junmyeon peeked into the lower part of his body. Despite the darkness, Junmyeon could see that his pants were already torn and blood was pouring out from his leg. He was bitten.

 _That's it. I'm dead_ , Junmyeon thought. He let his arms fall beside his body and closed his eyes. Then everything went black.

***

"…don't want to thank the bloody vamps."

"…he's safe, you know…"

"…a problem with Downworlder saving your brother?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Kyungsoo-hyung…"

Junmyeon stirred at the voices. He groaned and tried to sit up, but the hands on his shoulders prevented him from doing so.

"Hyung, don't get up just yet," Jongdae. He was alive? But… how was that possible?

"Wh… what happened?" he asked as he opened his eyes, then squinted and groaned from the brightness of the lights in the infirmary.

"You've got traces of Drevak demon poison in your system. I got most of them out, but the rest… well, let's just say that you're gonna feel sick for a while. For like, twenty minutes," Kyungsoo said from the bottom of the bed.

"Drevak demon…? Oh, right…."

"You're an idiot, you know? Why didn't you tell any of us that you were ambushed, Junmyeon-ah?!" Minseok didn't scream much. He only did it when he was extremely anxious. Junmyeon felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, hyung…" he could hear Minseok sigh.

"The important thing now is that you're alive, and you're somewhat fine. But I am banning you from any field jobs for a week."

"You're not saying…"

"Kim Junmyeon, you're grounded. You're damn lucky dads weren't there to see it. You know Jungsoo-appa would die if he saw you like that, all lifeless and pale. If it weren't for Wu…"

"Wait, who?"

"Wu Yifan, he saved your ass from those Drevak demons at the park. Said he was out hunting when he saw you pretty much dying on the freaking ground. You owe him a thank you, at least."

" _Him?_ A Downworlder?"

"Ahem!"

"No offense, Kyungsoo. But still…!"

"No buts. You owe him at least that. End of discussion."

Junmyeon sometimes forgot how scary his hyung could be when he was mad. He really did not want to be in Jongdae's place when he was chewed out by Minseok because he accidentally revealed his identity to a mundane named Baekhyun.

"…is he still at the Sanctuary?"

Minseok smiled. Junmyeon groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he sat up. Bad idea. Good thing Jongin was quite quick on his feet with a bucket in his hands. Junmyeon then threw up his lunch, with extra bright blue Drevak demon poison coming out.

Wu Yifan would have to wait a little bit longer for that sign of gratitude.

***

After throwing up all the Drevak demon poison out of his system, Junmyeon made his way towards the Sanctuary. To be completely honest, Junmyeon didn't want to thank a vampire, even though said vampire had just saved him from impending doom. The only tolerable thing he could do to and with a Downworlder was asking them favor regarding some Shadowhunter business. Even when the day came to sign the Accords, he steered clear from any Downworlder. As much as he hated to thank the vampire, he had to, because he was actually a pretty decent human being with manners. He was thanking the vampire only out of courtesy.

Junmyeon opened the doors towards the Sanctuary and walked down the circular stairs, where at the bottom of it, he saw two people sitting on a couch together in front of a fireplace. The Sanctuary in their Institute was decorated by Junmyeon’s father, Jungsoo, so that the Downworlder who had business with them would be comfortable. Junmyeon cautiously approached the two men, who noticed him by the sound of his footsteps.

When the two men turned back to look at him, Junmyeon stopped in his tracks. From what Junmyeon knew and saw, vampires tend to be “pale, sallow, and thin,” just like people who haven’t had any bite of food in their system for days. But these particular vampires seemed to be exceptions.

In front of Junmyeon stood two very tall men, far from the description of vampires he read in the Shadowhunter’s Codex and from what he usually saw when he attended Accords signings in Idris. They were thin, sure, but they didn’t look pale or unhealthy. If anything, they looked like normal human beings, the only thing that set them apart from humans would be the retractable fangs. Both of them had dark hair, the fairer skinned one was a brunette and the taller one had darker brown hair, close to black.

And both of them were _beautiful_. He understood that vampires were supposed to look very attractive, as they use their charms and looks to lure their prey into their trap to feed, but these two men were much more beautiful than any other creature Junmyeon had ever encountered in his life.

Junmyeon didn’t realize he was staring when the brunette cleared his throat. Junmyeon went red and looked down to his feet, looking up to see the taller one had a – very sexy, Junmyeon might add, as much as he hated to admit it – smirk on his face, “…hi,” Junmyeon greeted lamely. _By the Angel, you’re damn smooth, Kim Junmyeon._

“Hey,” the taller one greeted back, his smirk never leaving his face.

“I, um… you, ah… you’re…,” Junmyeon couldn’t believe this. Kim Junmyeon was always cool, calm, and collected. He had never, I repeat, _never_ got caught in a situation where he lost his words.

“Wu Yifan, leader of Wu clan, at your service,” the taller vampire – _Yifan_ – said smoothly as he bowed. Junmyeon somehow envied his composure.

“I’m Wu Shixun, Yifan-ge’s second-in-command,” Shixun said with a bow.

“K-Kim Junmyeon. Nice to meet you guys,” Junmyeon said as he bowed back. He cleared his throat as he tried to regain some composure, “I’m sorry that we couldn’t meet in a more… fortunate circumstances.”

“Likewise, Junmyeon-sshi,” Yifan said. Junmyeon was used to talking formally in Clave meetings, but he didn’t expect vampires to be this formal. Then again, Junmyeon had never really conversed with a vampire before.

“And I would like to thank both of you for saving my life. I’m in your debt.”

“There is no need for that, Junmyeon-sshi,” Yifan said as he stepped closer towards Junmyeon, “anything to help a damsel in distress,” he finished with a smirk, right in front of Junmyeon’s face. Out of the corner of his eyes, Junmyeon could see Shixun rolling his eyes. Junmyeon felt his face went red for the second time in front of this Downworlder.

Junmyeon was a control freak. When things didn’t go his way, he would _make_ it go his way, one way or another, as long as it was right in the eyes of the Clave – after all, “the law is hard, but it is the law.” Junmyeon could control his face and expressions, and even his feelings, just fine in front of any other Downworlder. Apparently not in front of this one, and Junmyeon did not like it one bit.

“I am _not_ a damsel in distress,” Junmyeon gritted his teeth as he said those words, narrowing his eyes in hopes of looking just a little bit intimidating and deterring Yifan. But all Yifan did was laugh and laid a hand on his cheek. Junmyeon would rather not talk about how attractive Yifan looked when he was laughing or how warm Yifan’s hand on his cheek was for a vampire.

“You sure _look_ the part, though,” Yifan said with a laugh as he caressed Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon tried his hardest not to look into Yifan’s eyes, no matter how tempting it was, “I was just kidding. I know that you’re not a damsel in distress. I mean, come on. You survived after getting bitten by, what, four Drevak demons? That’s some achievement right there.”

Junmyeon sighed and closed his eyes (why the hell did he close his eyes?), “I survived because you and Shixun were there to save me. So please, can you just accept my gratitude and rejoice in the fact that a Shadowhunter owe you something now?” Junmyeon said as he tried to pull away from the vampire’s touch. When he lost the slight pressure on his cheeks, Junmyeon felt a sense of loss that he didn’t know he would feel.

“Sure. On one condition.”

“And what is that?”

“Have dinner with me.”

“Excuse me?”

And that was how Junmyeon first met Wu Yifan (and Wu Shixun, in extension), and how Junmyeon was somehow roped into a strange relationship with the vampire.

***

Junmyeon didn’t know what went through his mind. _He actually nodded_.

In his defense, the offer actually threw him off a little bit (more like a lot, actually). For one, he was not sure if he was into guys, and two, _Yifan’s a freaking Downworlder_. Sure, he might sound like a bigoted asshole for being extremely picky about the… being he associate with, but from what he knew about Downworlders, it was the absolute best decision to not communicate with them more than what was needed.

But there he was, standing right next to a local restaurant called Taki’s that he and his brothers frequented, waiting for a certain tall vampire to arrive. He could take points off this man already. Because one, he was a Downworlder, and two, he was _twenty minutes late_. Kim Junmyeon could _not_ tolerate tardiness of any kind.

“Kim Junmyeon-sshi.”

Junmyeon frowned at the arriving vampire. No matter how hot the man looked, as much as Junmyeon didn’t want to admit it, he was _late_.

“You’re late,” Junmyeon said as he glared at the other man. Yifan raised a finger in front of Junmyeon’s face and shook it as he clicked his tongue at him.

“ _Fashionably_ late,” Yifan said as he grinned at Junmyeon. Junmyeon rubbed his temples to get rid of the coming headache.

“Good thing this is just a one-time thing, otherwise you would be dead by now, vampire,” Junmyeon said as he walked into Taki’s. He smiled at Yixing, a newly turned werewolf who had been working part-time in Taki’s after being turned, which was around seven months ago. Junmyeon had a soft spot for Yixing, since he and his brothers were the ones who contacted the Praetor Lupus after they found Yixing unconscious in an abandoned alley, a werewolf bite on his arm. Yixing was pretty much the only other Downworlder that Junmyeon didn’t mind associating with, next to Kyungsoo, and the occasional Luhan from Praetor Lupus.

“Junmyeon-sshi! Usual table?” Yixing asked him.

“You have a usual table here?” Yifan asked Junmyeon. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and nodded at Yixing. They walked towards a booth nearest to the kitchen, Yifan and Junmyeon sitting down on the booth whilst Yixing gave them both menus and put two glasses of water on the table.

“Take your time, guys. Call me when you need me,” Yixing said with his signature dimpled smile. That particular dimpled smile was customers’ favorite. Junmyeon and Yifan couldn’t help but smile back at Yixing as he left.

Taki’s was a franchise of restaurant that catered for both humans and supernatural creatures. They have a variety of menus for humans, vampires (type A, B, AB, O bloods, with both rhesuses always available on stock. Junmyeon would rather not know where they got them), werewolves (any kind of rare and bloodied meat), and faeries (Junmyeon didn’t know what faeries eat and did not want to know) hidden with glamour so only people with the Sight, such as Shadowhunters, and Downworlders could read them.

“That Yixing boy…” Yifan said.

“What about him?” Junmyeon asked absentmindedly as he scanned the menu.

“Shixun’s very fond of him. I heard him talking about a new werewolf being taken into Luhan’s care a couple of months ago. He couldn’t stop talking about him since.”

“You know Luhan?”

“We’ve worked together in the past. He’s from China too, so it was actually quite easy to get close to him. Not to mention Luhan looked a lot like Shixun, so…”

“He made you want to protect him?”

“Kind of.”

“How old is Luhan anyway?”

“It’s rude to ask someone their age like that, Junmyeon-sshi,” Yifan said with a smirk. Junmyeon blushed and rolled his eyes, “He’s not that much older than I am, I believe. But he is older,” Yifan said as he sipped on his water, “What’s your blood type, Junmyeon-sshi, if I might ask?”

“AB negative, why?”

“Ah, a rare one. My favorite.”

“What the…”

“Yixing-sshi!” Yixing had just finished attending one of the diners when Yifan called him out. He then approached Junmyeon and Yifan’s table, his pen ready to write down their orders on a piece of paper.

“What can I get you guys?” he asked.

“I’ll have one sack of AB negative, if there’s some in your stock?” Yixing gave him a dimpled smile.

“You’re in luck. We just restocked it this morning. “Cold or warm?”

“Warm, please,” Yifan said as he handed his menu to Yixing, “I like my AB negatives warm,” Yifan said as he pretty much leered at Junmyeon. Junmyeon squirmed in his seat.

“And what would you want tonight, Junmyeon-sshi?”

Junmyeon was still slightly shocked at Yifan’s remark earlier about his blood type being Yifan’s favorite. He shook his head and read the menu, “I’ll have a spaghetti bolognaise and a lychee tea, thanks, Yixing-sshi,” Junmyeon said as he handed Yixing his menu. Yixing received his menu and wrote down their orders on a paper.

“One warm sack of AB negative, one spaghetti bolognaise, and one lychee tea, coming right up. Please wait a moment, gentlemen,” Yixing said as he left their table.

***

Unexpectedly, Junmyeon had a good time with Yifan. No, a _great_ time. As much as it pained him to admit it, Yifan was actually far from what he thought vampires could be. He was charming and vain, yes, but he was definitely a better company than Junmyeon had thought. By the end of the dinner, Junmyeon was smiling and laughing at Yifan’s jokes.

“So, Junmyeon-sshi, did you have fun?”

“…surprisingly, yes,” Junmyeon said with a smile.

“I’m glad. Since you did say this was a one-time thing, don’t get yourself in trouble again, okay?”

“…sure,” Junmyeon said half-heartedly. Strangely enough, he didn’t want this to be a one-time occasion.

“But if, just if, you ever need me… which I think is highly improbable…” Yifan reached into his coat pocket and took out a small glass bottle filled with dirt and handed it over to Junmyeon, “here you go.”

Junmyeon took the bottle with a quizzed expression.

“It’s the dirt from my grave. Don’t you know that you can summon a vampire if you break the container of said vampire’s grave dirt?”

“I… read in the Codex, but I didn’t think it was real.”

“Well, if you ever want to test it, you can.”

“No!”

“Hmm? Why not?”

“…I mean… I may not need it, but… I admit that it might come in handy one day. Thanks, I guess.”

“You better be thankful. I’m pretty much your servant. Not everyone can say the same thing, you know.”

“I can’t believe you still have your own dirt.”

“Some vampires actually have them as souvenirs. It helps that my grave is actually situated behind my house.”

“You must have given your dirt to a lot of people, then,” Junmyeon said as he eyed the bottle in his hands. It was a normal, small sized glass bottle. The bottle cap was what made it unique. It was shaped like the head of a Chinese dragon.

“Actually, no. Not even any of my clan members have it. If I have to be honest, you’re the first person to receive it. Consider it a privilege, having the leader of a very powerful vampire clan at your beck and call.”

“I feel privileged already,” Junmyeon said with a small smile, “I’ll… keep this somewhere safe. Thank you, Yifan-sshi,” Junmyeon said as he put the bottle in his pocket.

“Can I… walk you home?” for once since their dinner started, Junmyeon saw a quite shy side of Yifan.

“You don’t have to, I’m a big guy.”

“Are you sure? Let’s just say that it’s my obligation. As a gentleman who cares for his date.”

Junmyeon flushed at the word “date.” Junmyeon had never dated before. How could he? He was too immersed in his Shadowhunting duties that he could care less about making friends even within the Shadowhunter community. The only people he ever had and could actually tolerate were his brothers, and that was all.

“Well… if you insist, then it’s fine with me.”

And for the first time in his life, Kim Junmyeon was walked home. By a Downworlder, no less.


End file.
